Just The Way You Are
by gladiolus92
Summary: Minseok merasa tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya karena banyak orang menganggap dirinya jelek. Tapi ternyata Jongdae berbeda. Ia menerima Minseok apa adanya \ CHENMIN EXO \ YAOI \ SHORT ONESHOOT \ FLUFF \ DLDR


**Title: Just The Way You Are**

**Pairing: ChenMin (Chen x Xiumin of EXO)**

**Rate: K**

**Genre: Romance**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Summary:**

**Minseok merasa tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya karena banyak orang menganggap dirinya jelek. Tapi ternyata Jongdae berbeda. Ia menerima Minseok apa adanya.**

**NOTE: YAOI | FLUFF | AU | OOC | ONESHOOT | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

* * *

Cermin besar di salah satu kamar mandi sekolah _favorite _di Seoul itu memantulkan wajah seorang pria imut yang sedang bergerak-gerak _random._

Kadang kepalanya miring ke kanan dan ke kiri, kadang juga alisnya mengkerut entah karena apa. Dan terkadang pula jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk dua pipinya yang cukup gemuk. Tanpa sadar, pria itu justru membuat beberapa macam ekspresi menggemaskan yang pasti membuat orang lain memekik heboh —untung di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri-.

Pria imut itu mengakhiri kegiatan anehnya dengan menghela nafas lemah. Tatapannya tampak sendu memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin besar itu. Ia seperti meratapi hal yang ia lihat, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang buruk.

_Cklek. _Pintu utama kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Pria imut itu melirik kecil untuk melihat siapa orang yang memasuki ruangan sepi itu. Ia tak perlu susah-susah menoleh karena nyatanya cermin di depannya sanggup memantulkan wajah si pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toilet.

Dari pantulan cermin itu terlihat sesosok lelaki kurus yang sedang memamerkan seringainya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendekati si pria imut yang masih setia berdiri di depan cermin.

"Meratapi wajah gemukmu lagi, hm?" pria kurus itu bertanya dengan sinis.

Si pria imut mendengus, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak lagi melirik pria yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini!"

Meski mendapat respon yang tidak baik, si pria kurus malah terus menyeringai. "Sudahlah, Minseok _sunbae. _Kau itu memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pria gemuk. Tidak usah diratapi begitu."

Minseok —si pria imut- semakin kesal saat mendengar lawan bicaranya mengejeknya. "Lebih baik kau perhatikan saja muka kotakmu itu. Tidak perlu mengurusiku, Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae mendelik tak terima. "Wajahku memang kotak, tapi aku berkharisma! Tidak seperti _sunbae _yang tubuhnya sudah seperti karung beras!"

Kali ini Minseok yang mendelik. Ia memang gemuk, tapi tak sampai menyamai karung beras. Ia yakin bahwa ia hanya _sedikit _gemuk.

"Dasar kau _hoobae _kurang ajar!" Minseok memekik sembari menghentakkan kakinya. "Aku membencimu, Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae tertawa keras. Ini bukan kali pertama dua murid beda tingkat itu bertengkar. Hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah tahu bahwa dua siswa itu memang sudah seperti anjing dan kucing. Keduanya selalu bertengkar tiap ada kesempatan.

Dua pria muda itu termasuk populer di sekolah. Minseok aktif di organisasi siswa, sementara Jongdae aktif di _vocal club. _Maklum saja, Jongdae memiliki suara emas yang sanggup menggetarkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Berbagai penghargaan di bidang tarik suara juga sudah dimenangkannya. Hebat, bukan?

Minseok dan Jongdae sudah saling kenal sejak hari pertama Jongdae masuk ke sekolah itu —saat ini Jongdae sudah berada di _grade _2, sedangkan Minseok berada di _grade _3-. Minseok saat itu merupakan salah satu panitia masa orientasi. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Jongdae tahu tentang si pria imut.

Tapi keduanya tak bisa akur sejak awal. Bahkan Jongdae sama sekali tak menghormati Minseok sebagai senior. Ia tak segan menyebut Minseok sebagai _'bakpau berjalan' _atau _'produk gagal Sohee Wonder_ _Girls'._

Tentu saja Minseok gerah mendengar sebutan-sebutan _absurd _itu. Ia juga sering melontarkan balasan pada Jongdae dengan menyebut pria itu sebagai _'kardus TV' _atau bahkan dengan sebutan _'troll'. _Sungguh dua manusia itu tak pernah bisa tenang jika sudah bertemu, dan siswa-siswa lain sudah hafal akan hal itu.

Tapi sesungguhnya siswa-siswa lain tak mengetahui tentang mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka tak mengetahui bahwa—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Minseok."

—dua manusia itu sebenarnya saling mencintai.

Ya. Dua musuh bebuyutan itu sudah menjalin hubungan sejak delapan bulan yang lalu. Tentu pada awalnya mereka gengsi untuk saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing, tapi pada akhirnya Jongdae mengalah dan ia lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok.

Hubungan keduanya dirahasiakan dari publik. Mereka tentu malu jika mereka mendapat ejekan _benci jadi cinta _dari teman-teman mereka. Padahal itu memang faktanya. Rasa benci mereka berubah menjadi rasa cinta. _Toh_ benci dan cinta memang hanya tipis saja bedanya, 'kan?

Kembali ke kondisi sekarang. Saat ini Jongdae sudah berada di belakang Minseok. Dua tangannya melingkar manis di perut _buncit_ Minseok, sementara kepalanya bertengger di bahu kiri kekasihnya itu —kepalanya hanya bisa bertengger di bahu karena ia tak cukup tinggi untuk terlalu melampaui tinggi badan Minseok-.

"Aku tidak berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu," Minseok kembali berucap.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau baru saja mengatakannya," balas Jongdae.

Minseok mencubit lengan kekasihnya yang masih setia melingkari perutnya. "Jongdae-_ya..." _panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam sebagai respon. "Menurutmu, aku ini jelek atau tampan?"

"Kau cantik."

"_Ya!" _Minseok memukul kepala Jongdae. "Aku ini pria! Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!"

Jongdae terkekeh meskipun kepalanya sedikit nyeri akibat pukulan Minseok. "Aku menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, sayang. Seharusnya kau memberiku nilai 100."

Minseok langsung memberi kekasih kurusnya itu tatapan yang mematikan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, pria berpipi bakpau itu kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "Semua orang menyebutku jelek. Orang tuaku bahkan memberiku banyak uang untuk melakukan operasi plastik. Lalu teman-temanku memaksaku untuk diet. Aku ini jelek, Jongdae-_ya."_

Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan pantulan wajah kekasihnya di cermin. Minseok memiliki wajah yang cukup imut. Kulitnya putih bersih, matanya tidak sipit meskipun hanya memiliki _single eyelid, _dan pipinya yang seperti bakpau itu merupakan nilai _plus _di matanya. Lalu, bagian mana dari Minseok yang tampak jelek?

"Kau tidak jelek, sayang," akhirnya Jongdae bersuara lagi. "Bagiku, kau itu sempurna. Aku sudah mengaku padamu bahwa dari dulu aku mengejekmu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu padaku, 'kan?"

Minseok mengangguk kecil. "Kau menerimaku apa adanya, Jongdae-_ya. Gomawo..."_

Jongdae tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi _chubby _sang terkasih. "Aku memiliki satu lagu _special _untukmu, sayang. Mau mendengarnya?"

Minseok tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia sudah sering melihat penampilan Jongdae di atas panggung, tapi ia selalu suka saat kekasihnya itu menyanyi hanya untuknya. Ya. _Special _untuk dirinya.

Melihat Minseok sudah mengangguk, Jongdae mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menyanyi... _"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. __'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.__ And when you smile__, the whole world stops and stares for a while__. 'Cause __boy you're amazing__, just the way you are."_

Jongdae tak menyanyikan lagu itu secara penuh. Ia hanya mengambil satu bait dari lagu itu saja.

Tapi rupanya suara lembut Jongdae mampu menggelitik hati Minseok. Meskipun hanya satu bait lirik, namun itu mampu membuat hati Minseok menghangat, dan dua pipi gemuknya pun ikut menghangat. Seorang Kim Minseok mulai merona.

"Itu bukan lagumu..." ucap Minseok setelah beberapa saat ia merona.

"Aku baru saja menyanyikan lagu itu, jadi untuk sementara lagu itu milikku. Lagipula suaraku tidak kalah dengan Bruno Mars. Tidak ada protes, Kim Minseok!"

Minseok yang hendak membuka mulutnya langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia menuruti perintah Jongdae untuk tidak protes.

Jongdae yang melihat tingkah lucu Minseok langsung tersenyum lembut. "Aku berjanji suatu saat nanti aku akan menciptakan sebuah lagu khusus untukmu. Tapi hanya jika kau juga mau berjanji padaku."

Minseok menatap pantulan wajah Jongdae di cermin dengan raut bingung. "Aku harus berjanji apa?" tanyanya polos sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Jongdae lagi-lagi tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minseok. Ia kemudian berbisik lembut disana. "Jangan berusaha untuk menjadi orang lain. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, karena aku mencintai Kim Minseok yang _apa adanya, _dan bukan yang _ada apanya. You're perfect, just the way you are..."_

Minseok terharu mendengar perkataan sang tercinta. Dengan pelan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Jongdae merasa bahagia.

Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya. Menikmati setiap _moment _bersama sang terkasih. Minseok juga tampak menikmati kebersamaan indah mereka itu. Meskipun mereka sedang berada di toilet, tapi rasanya _moment _mereka tetap manis dan romantis.

Dua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu masih menikmati hangatnya kebersamaan mereka sampai akhirnya—

_BLITZ!_

—lampu _blitz _kamera merusak _moment_ hangat itu.

Dua manusia itu secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu, dan seketika mata mereka membulat.

Di pintu yang terbuka itu, mereka melihat satu _hoobae _mereka yang terkenal sangat _evil_ sedang menyeringai jahat_. _Mereka yakin bahwa _hoobae _kurang ajar itu akan menyebarkan foto mesra mereka, selanjutnya rahasia mereka terbongkar.

Karena panik, Jongdae dan Minseok secara bersamaan berteriak—

"Oh Sehun! Berikan kameramu!"

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Annyeong~ lama tak jumpa, dan saya comeback dengan satu FF yaoi oneshoot dengan ChenMin sebagai pairingnya. buat FF chaptered, mungkin aku comeback-nya bulan depan soalnya bulan ini lagi sibuuuuuk banget. semoga bulan depan ada waktu buat ngetik yang chaptered.**

**mind to review? :)**


End file.
